


Mornight

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been sad and gay recently and for me, writing about bokuroo waking up together in the morning and being in love will never get old, so. this has also been in my drafts for so fucking long, decided it's shit but i'm still posting it unedited anyway. i feel a little guilty that i'm not currently able to post some ~quality stuff and just keep giving you guys dumb, extremely short nonsense like this :( but honestly, i always write for myself, so doing things like this is an outlet of sorts for me. sorry. i think i might take a break from writing bokuroo and start writing for some other ship for a bit.</p></blockquote>





	Mornight

Kuroo isn't the easiest person to wake up. He's much like a domesticated cat that's too comfortable to actually wake up when shaken awake, opting instead to stretch out his limbs and curl his digits then fall back into the warmth of slumber. 

Being a morning person, Bokuto would already be up by sunrise, doing his deep breathing exercises to calm himself down for the day. Kuroo didn't like it when Bokuto bounced excitedly on the bed whenever he managed to succesfully wake Kuroo up with a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

It was something Bokuto couldn't help doing, the bouncing. He just always got so _excited_ when Kuroo woke up. The thought of spending yet another new, amazing day with the love of his life hurt his heart so bad, and sometimes he'd be nearly moved to tears just by pondering too much over it. On mornings when the affection got too overwhelming for him to handle, Kuroo would be awakened by his sniffling, and would envelope him in a warm hug, peppering his broad, naked shoulders with calming kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sad and gay recently and for me, writing about bokuroo waking up together in the morning and being in love will never get old, so. this has also been in my drafts for so fucking long, decided it's shit but i'm still posting it unedited anyway. i feel a little guilty that i'm not currently able to post some ~quality stuff and just keep giving you guys dumb, extremely short nonsense like this :( but honestly, i always write for myself, so doing things like this is an outlet of sorts for me. sorry. i think i might take a break from writing bokuroo and start writing for some other ship for a bit.


End file.
